No existen las coincidencias
by mon-483
Summary: Todo es por el destino. Tu vida, tu hogar, todo, incluso tu forma de ser a veces no tienen un por qué. Si las cosas fueran menos complejas, quizás no existiría el amor. Tom/Bill Tokio Hotel TWC


Caminé lentamente por los pasillos de la pequeña escuela, tal vez por ello todo mundo se me queda viendo. Ya no es algo que me moleste, es más, estoy acostumbrado a ello, me viene y me va. Incluso me divierte ver las caras de algunos chicos que se me quedan viendo embobados, y para su mala suerte soy chico. Mi maquillaje y mi cabello largo siempre dan una primera impresión errónea en cuanto a género.

Me paré casi al centro del estrecho pasillo, llevando mi mano hacia mi frente. ¡Joder! Hasta ahora lo recuerdo, he olvidado mis libros de Literatura en mi escritorio y para colmo es mi primera clase.

Algo en mí hizo que hoy se me olvidara prácticamente todo. ¿Qué corno me pasa? Seguí caminando rumbo al salón por si es que llegaba tarde además. Ya casi ningún alumno se encontraba en los pasillos, señal de que ya se encontraban en los salones y estaba a nada de comenzar la primera hora.

-¡Trümper!- escuche a mis espaldas mi apellido, volteé instintivamente.- ¿Porqué no ha entrado a mi clase todavía?

-Lo siento señorita Aussen.- Miré que era la maestra de Literatura. Tropecé con un cuaderno, incluso creo que era mío.

-Necesito hablar con usted, Trümper.- me dijo penetrándome con sus ojos verdes, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

-Ya voy para su clase, no he hecho nada malo.- me excusé con lo primero que se me vino a la mente, intentando guardar la calma, pero por dentro un ataque de nervios comenzaba a formar parte de mi cuerpo. Me quede parado como estatua.

-No es que haya hecho nada malo señor.-añadió un sonrisa.-Simplemente necesito que me ayude.

Expulse el aire que había acumulado en mis pulmones.

-Claro.- pronuncié con una ligera sonrisa asomándose por las comisuras de mis labios.

-Se lo digo mientras llegamos al salón.- me empujo levemente del hombro, incitándome a caminar.-Necesito que me ayude, usted sabe que su rendimiento es muy bueno. Quizás por eso lo elegí para ello.- sus palabras solo lograron confundirme más.

-¿En que podría ser útil?- Rayos, que sumiso me vi.

-Señor Trümper, hoy llegará un nuevo estudiante.- _Que sea chica, que sea chica._ Le pedí a todas las cosas en las que creo. _Y que este linda._ No está de más pedir algo extra.- Necesito que le ayude y le muestre sus salones, seguro tendrá el mismo horario que usted, tiene buenas notas.

-Yo…si, por supuesto.- fingí una enorme sonrisa, oh si vaya que tengo una sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes.

-Gracias, puede pasar a su lugar.- abrió la puerta del salón y nos adentramos a él. Recorrí con la mirada el salón, buscando un nuevo rostro, pero no hubo ninguno nuevo.

Deje mis cosas en la mesa y me senté cuidadosamente, tratando de no hacer ningún sonido.

Saqué mi lápiz y lo contemple mientras oía el ya tan conocido saludo de principio de semana de la maestra Aussen.

Se sentó en el escritorio y sacó su lista de asistencia, comenzó a pasar lista. Oí mi nombre y conteste. Un silencio reinó el salón.

-Cht, cht. Bill…- oí la familiar voz de mi compañera de banca, mi hasta ahora mejor amiga, Angely. Me picó con un dedo el brazo.

-¿Qué?- sonara esa frase como si estuviera de mal humor, pero es mi normal contestación. Giré la cabeza para oírle mejor.

-¿Porqué llegaste tarde?- cuestionó en voz baja, tratando de no hacerse oír en todo el salón.

-Porque me detuvo la maestra.- lo dije como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

-Ya se. Pero ¿Por qué?

-Porqué quiere que le muestre al nuevo estudiante toda la _pequeña _escuela.- le dije tratando de sonar sarcástico en el adjetivo. Vaya tontería, ya tenemos 17 años y todavía tengo que mostrarle la escuela a alguien.

-Ohhh.- mostró cierta sorpresa.- ¿Ya sabes quién es?

-No.- me comenzaba a desesperar esa vocecita aguda.

-Hummm…- y así finalizó nuestra mini conversación, ya sé que Angy-como yo le llamaba- tendría tiempo de decirme lo que quisiera durante el receso.

La maestra comenzó con su clase, creó que nos tocaba ver a Hans Christian Andersen. A veces le pongo atención, otras no, depende de que este hablando. De pronto, cuando empezó su ya rutinario caminar a través de las bancas, se paró, murmuró algo para sí y salió hacia el pasillo, dejándonos a tan solo unos cuantos minutos de clase.

Se oyó la voz grave y casi masculina de nuestra directora y volvió a entrar la señorita Aussen (sinceramente no recuerdo como se llamaba).

-Kaulitz, puede pasar, mis alumnos no le van a morder.-insistió tiñendo de su típico humor.

-Lo siento.-respondió una voz masculina, sonaba tan…melódica. Maldita sea, el estudiante nuevo es hombre. Lo deduje porque ese apellido jamás lo había escuchado y por la voz.

-No hay de que disculparse, tan solo pase ya.- sonó un poco más estricta la profesora.

Vi entrar a un chico alto, de ropas anchas, muy muy anchas, llevaba la mochila cayendo por su hombro. Lo escaneé de abajo para arriba detenidamente.

Tenía una nariz tan respingada y fina como la mía, unos ojos increíblemente lindos entre un color caramelo o un avellana. Me ruboricé con el simple hecho de pensar en eso, y para mi usual mala suerte, en ese momento me miró, yo estaba sentado en la tercera banca en la fila de la izquierda.

Sonrió abiertamente, una sonrisa que me dejo mirar sus dientes, diablos, los tenía más derechos que yo. Y ¡oh! Tenía un piercing en el labio inferior del lado izquierdo. Su gorra sujetaba… ¿Unas rastas rubias? ¿Pero cómo? Eso no va con las reglas de la escuela. Pero si yo traigo el cabello largo…si, si están bajo las reglas, las rastas y el cabello largo.

-Bill…joder, muévete, vete a otro lugar, que se siente a mi lado.-dijó Angely.- Anda, muévete.

-¿Porqué?-le pregunte molesto.

-Trümper, Kercadó, guarden silencio. Y usted señorita Kercadó (así se apellidaba mi amiga) siéntese en otro lugar. Trümper será compañero de Kaulitz por lo menos esta semana.-tragué saliva fuertemente, un gesto entre miedo y angustia cruzó mi cara. Tenía ganas de gritarle a mi amiga que no le hiciera caso a la profesora y se quedará en su lugar.

El nuevo alumno caminó lentamente y me sonrió, mi cabello negro cayó por un lado tapando el ligero rubor de mis mejillas. Suspire. ¿Ese tiene buenas notas? Si no pinta ni de ser normal.

-Kaulitz.- le detuvo la maestra sujetándole de la mano, aplazando mi muerte.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Tom.-tan solo respondió.

-Cuidado con Bill, Tom.- abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Porque cuidado?-Si te hace sentir inferior con comentarios, házmelo saber.- se oyeron unas ligeras risitas del parte del grupo y yo le encontré más interés a las rayas perfectas de mi cuaderno que al resto de la clase.

-Ja seguro.-pronunció y sonrió.

¡Dios! Está firmada mi muerte, sino muero por manos de ese tipo, muero de vergüenza. ¿Te podrás morir de ruborizarte tanto?

Después de unos segundos razoné y me di cuenta que estaba pensando puras tonterías, para empezar no había nada de qué preocuparse. Bill Trümper tiene el control de la situación.

-Hola.-se giró y me sonrió. No, cambié de opinión, Bill no controla la situación.

-Hola.-le regrese el saludo frío, tenía que controlarme. _Soy heterosexual, soy heterosexual._

Mientras la maestra hablaba, nosotros estábamos en silencio, no tenía intención de hablar con él, por lo menos por ahora.

-¿Qué están viendo en clase?-preguntó dirigiéndome otra de esas sonrisas que por desgracia apenas conocí.

-Hans Christian Andersen.-le dije sin más, ni siquiera le mire para contestarle.

-Ahhhh.-por el rabillo del ojo mire como asentía. Por un momento me quede mirando su perfil…

-¿Alguien sabe cuando nació Hans?-retumbó la voz de la maestra, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Quise levantar la mano, pero ni me sabía la repuesta y no estaba en condiciones de contestar. Mire que Tom levanto la mano. ¿Cómo? Me escandalicé internamente. Enarqué una ceja mientras le miraba sorprendido.

-¿Kaulitz?-le dio la palabra la profesora.

-2 de Abril de 1805- se limitó a contestar mientras esbozaba una sonrisita orgullosa.

-Bien Kaulitz.-y escribió la fecha en el pizarrón de tiza, el gis hizo un chillido pequeño pero estridente.

Seguro se me desencajó el rostro.

-Bill…-reconocí la vocecita de una chica que siempre se burlaba de mí. Volteé a la derecha y me encontré con la chica señalándome y actuando una risa de burla. Sí, se estaba burlando de qué me robaron la palabra.

Gruñí por lo bajo y me limité a tomar apuntes durante la primera hora.

Al oír el timbre de cambio de clases, me alegre por un momento…y luego recordé que tendría que andar de niñera con el de rastas.

Oh… ¿Y sí me echaba a correr con mis cosas en la mano y no lo guiaba? Casi estaba riéndome como loco, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Ehh…Bill.-volteé y le sonreí un poco cuando me di cuenta que le veía para abajo, tenía una altura menor que yo, por unos cinco centímetros.

-Dime.- conteste altanero.

-¿Me podrías decir donde es mi siguiente clase?-no sé si me pareció o puso cara de perrito mojado…y eso, me ganó.

-Claro. ¿Cuál es?- me asome disimuladamente a mirar su horario. Ay dios, si era el mismo que el mío, incluso Trigonometría avanzada. ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel cuando quiere?

-Química.-y me miró con esos ojos de largas pestañas.

-Ahhh…-me hice el tonto por un momento, ni yo quería aceptar que cargaría con él en todas mis clases. Todas.-Sí, vamos a la misma.

-Bien.- se dirigió junto a mí, fuera del salón. Caminamos, mientras el movía con su mano a todo quien se cruzaba, impidiéndonos pasar.

Al pasar por el pasillo, las chicas se le quedaban viendo e incluso se tropezaban 'accidentalmente' con él, pero a nadie le hizo caso. _¿Bateara para el otro lado?_ Me cuestioné.

-¡Mon chèrie! – escuche justo a mis espaldas, muy cerca de mi oído. Pase una mano por mi rostro.

-¿Humm?- tan solo respondí al cariñoso llamado de Angely.

Esbozó una enorme sonrisa y me saludo con un gesto de la mano.

-Ya me habías saludado.-dije aburrido.

-No hay como una segunda vez.-volvió a sonreír. Si, estaba luciéndose frente a Tom.

-Largo.-fingí mi cara más molesta.- No estamos juntos en la siguiente clase.

Hizo un ligero puchero y se fue como vino.

-Para ser tu novia, la tratas muy mal.-hice un gesto de molestia y voltee a ver al rubio.

-¡No es mi novia!- me salió desde lo más hondo de mi garganta, inclusive sonó agudo.

-Ohhh…-y entramos al salón.

Camine rápidamente alejándome de él, entre más distancia mejor. Me fui a mi usual lugar de hasta el rincón del salón. ¡Pero no! Cuando más lo quieres, menos sale. El único desgraciado lugar vacío era el que tenía al frente. Me jale un mechón del cabello, desesperado. El resto de los alumnos se sentó y el también, al frente mío.

Escuché la clase, que un mol de uranio es igual a tantas moléculas y equis equivalencias. En realidad nunca mire el pizarrón, me dedique a mirar las rastas de tonalidades marrones y rubias de Tom. Me reprendí mentalmente cuando me dieron ganas de sentir la textura de unas. Iba a acercar mi dedo, pero tuve temor de que alguien me mirará…

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- tocó con su mano la silla continua a la mía. Mastiqué el pedazo de pan y me lo pasé casi completo. Hice un ademán de 'ya ni modo' y enseguida retiré la silla unos cuantos centímetros.

-Ya sabes…-enarqué una ceja sin voltearlo a ver.-Mientras soy nuevo.- hizo unas comillas imaginarias con los dedos.

-¿Es difícil ser nuevo y estar solo?- _y depender de un tipo que está reconsiderando su sexualidad, _pensé.

Me contestó cabeceando y frunciendo los labios, dándome a entender que sí.

Tomé un largo trago de mi café mientras veía venir a mis amigos con varias cosas en las manos dirigirse hacia la mesa donde estábamos Tom y yo.

-¡Oh, tú debes ser Tom!-rodé los ojos ante esa obviedad.-Todo mundo habla de ti.-Christine pronunció sentándose en la silla justo enfrente de él. Honestamente, Christine era una chica linda, ojos azules y cabello ondulado y largo color café.

Las chicas pueden ser tan obvias cuando les gusta alguien…

En cuanto llegué a mi casa, ni siquiera salude a Simone, mi madre. Simplemente corrí hacia las escaleras, subí a mi cuarto y me encerré. Tiré la mochila hacia un lugar indefinido, quizás hasta directo a mi laptop, pero ya que. Alboroté mi cabello y me dejé caer plácidamente en mi cama. Apreté los ojos y dirigí mis manos hacia mi rostro. ¡Dios, dios, por favor ayúdame! Joder, no sé ni que sentía, si emoción o confusión; una cantidad enorme de diferentes sensaciones que invadían mi cuerpo. Quise tallarme los ojos, pero definitivamente no correría mi maquillaje antes de comer, después tendría que volverme a maquillar.

Caí en un pesado sueño, fueron siete enormes horas de aguantar algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

-¡Bill! Te hablan en la puerta.-me dijo moviendo mi cuerpo que le daba la espalda, yo estaba completamente adormilado y con un dolor de cabeza enorme.-Cuanto lo siento cariño, te desperté.- se excusó mi madre con una sonrisa y yo, solo pude esbozarle una de regreso.

-¿Quién?- pregunté, apenas y se entendió.

-Un chico.

Indirectamente, el pulso de mi corazón y mi mente querían que fuera ÉL.


End file.
